The Day the Peanuts Died
by MadHatter1
Summary: Parody of "American Pie" in memory of the Peanuts.


The Day the Peanuts Died  
  
A long long time ago  
I can remember how that comic strip made me smile  
And I knew if it stayed in the papers,  
The beagle, along with his capers,  
Could make the people happy for a while.  
  
But February made my eyes wide,  
When I saw, much to my surprise,  
Retirement filling the frame,  
Old Man Time was to blame,  
  
I found out, later, and it's no lie,  
Night before print, Schulz said bye  
Something touched me deep inside  
The day the Peanuts died.  
  
So  
{Refrain}  
Cry cry, all you girls and guys,  
No more Charlie Brown with that frown,   
And that heavy sigh,  
And them good old artists will try n' try  
But they'll never be as good as the old guy  
They'll never be as good as the old guy.  
  
On TV, did you see the rerun yesterday?  
When Lucy took Schroeder's piano away,  
And tossed it into the river below,  
And do you remember every time Lucy wanted to smooch,  
Schroeder would leave and she would always kiss the pooch,  
Ending up with her running out of the room, yelling so.  
  
Well, I know that Patty's in love with him  
Even though he's a klutz and sometime dim,  
Linus, with the blanket of blue,  
Dang, Sally's in love with you.   
  
Did you see when Snoopy fought the cat next door?  
Him and his master returned, all bruised and sore.   
But it was all gone forevermore,  
The day the Peanuts died.  
  
I started singin'  
{Refrain}  
  
Now for three years we've nearly been on our own  
And the Peanuts still lives in our flesh and bone,  
But do you recall when it used to be so fun?   
When the Flying Ace was chasing the Red Baron,  
In a scarf and goggles that looked so darin'  
When he was shot down by the son-of-a-gun.  
  
Oh, when the Flying Ace was shot down,  
We all feared that he did drown,  
But we cheered, for he came back alive,   
And blew the foe right out of the sky,  
The baseball game was held in the field  
When Charlie Brown made a bad steal,  
The fate of the game was then sealed,  
The day the Peanuts died.  
  
We were singing  
{Refrain}  
  
Lucy and Charlie, punting on the grass,  
She held the ball, that crazy lass!  
He fell for the same old tack,  
She pulled the ball from his yearning feet,  
Man, did his scream ever sound so sweet,  
Flipped in the air and landed on his back.  
  
Halloween was here and Snoopy was at war,  
While Charlie got something he never did before,  
I guess you should've stayed in bed,  
For a model, the girls used your head,  
Every time Charlie pitched from his mount,  
Ball came back, knocking off his baseball gown,  
But it all came crashing down,  
The day the Peanuts died  
  
We started singing  
{Refrain}  
  
Oh, there he is, trying not to snore,  
Middle of the night, pounding at the door,  
With little time left to the break of day,  
Linus got the paper and Linus got a pen,  
Linus is writing to the Great Pumpkin again.  
'Cause, "He exists!" or so he says.   
  
There they were, living on a blank,   
Ever wonder why that boy, PigPen, stank?  
Shulz's death was the Peanut's doom,  
Now they have to go to make more room.   
As the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the Peanuts' horrible blight.  
I saw the editors laughing with delight,  
The day the Peanuts died.  
  
They was singing  
{Refrain}  
  
I met a girl, who was reading the news,  
And I asked her for the comics in D-2,  
She shook her head, but gave it with bad taste,  
I turned to the sacred strip,  
But all I saw was just a tip,  
The Peanuts were being replaced.  
  
And in the streets the children cried,  
The adults moaned, and the elderly sighed,  
But no protest was begun,  
For the last song had been sung,  
And the man I admired best,  
The one whose pen is now at rest,  
He went to heaven on, as you can guess,   
The day the Peanuts died.  
  
And he was singing  
{Refrain}  
  
He was singing Cry cry, all you girls and guys,  
No more Charlie Brown with that frown,   
And that heavy sigh,  
And them good old artists will try n' try  
But they'll never be as good as the old guy.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
